A receiving portion for the splice connections of light waveguide cables is known in the art from DE 34 13 401 A1. This receiving portion is formed by a box-type, upwardly open, flat case being provided, at one front side close to the side walls, with inlets for the cables and at the open cover side with lug-type holding-down devices projecting inwardly from the side walls. Centrally at the bottom is disposed a support portion carrying a leaf-type holding-down device. Further, a splice holder is attached at the bottom into which the individual splice positions are sequentially laid down. The leaf-type holding-down device covers the section of the splice holder. For stacking the cases, cams are disposed projecting from the case at the corner points and engaging into respective corner portions of the upwardly open case.
It is disadvantageous, in this prior art case, that the glass fibers can only be introduced into the case bundled as light waveguide cables. Strain relief of the individual fibers is unreliable within the bundle. Guiding of the glass fibers in the case is not always guaranteed and is insufficiently secured at the side walls.